


A glimpse of death

by Broken_arrow32



Category: Transformers, Transformers Prime
Genre: Angst, Blood, Breakdown (Transformers) - Freeform, Conjunx Endura, Cybertron, Gore, Knockout (transformers) - Freeform, Knockout x Breakdown, M/M, Near Death, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers Prime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_arrow32/pseuds/Broken_arrow32
Summary: Knockout gets hurt in battle and struggles for his own survival. Breakdown tries everything he can to get the condition of his conjunx improve. Eventually all he can do is hope and prey Knockout comes back to him.
Relationships: Knockout/Breakdown
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A glimpse of death

Where did it all go so wrong? How was Knockout sent flying into the mud? Why were his audials ringing? Why was he in so much pain? How did he end up in the mud in the middle of a field? What was happening? His wrists felt weak but he needed to get up off the ground. He braced himself to push his frame up. He attempted the action and the loud snap echoed in his ears to go with searing pain in his stomach. Knockout cried out in pain and roughly fell entirely back down into the mud again, grasping his undoubtedly broken wrist. He rolled onto his side slowly, curling in on himself.

“W-what happened….” he stuttered quietly, though his vocalizer was dripping with static. The ringing in his audials finally started to die down and he was starting to lose the fuzziness in his head. He used the arm without the broken wrist and tried to prop himself up to stand, only to realize he couldn't feel his left pede. And that he could hardly straighten himself out if he wasn't lying down. Knockout eventually noticed a small pile of dirt in front of him and opted to drag himself up to it, though that task proved difficult. Once he'd just barely managed to reach his desired location, he flipped himself over and laid against the pile of dirt for support. Then he noticed what had been causing his stomach so much pain.

“Thats… a lot... of energon…” Knockout sputtered between coughs. He was bleeding out quite severely with the three deep and large slash wounds across his stomach. He was too tired to think straight and could only give himself a rough estimate of how much energon he’d lost. He raised his helm on the very small pile of dirt and looked up toward the sky. Knockout was finally starting to remember what had happened. He was fighting some of the autobots. Near a mine field. Air support came in and dropped bombs over head. He didn’t have time to register whose side the air support was on before a grenade was dropped in front of him and he was sent flying into the actual minefield. From there he felt like he was blown left to right as bombs went off here, there and everywhere else around him. At least that’s how he thinks it went. He couldn’t really remember right now. He had more pressing concerns anyway. He needed to get out of the field or he was definitely going too offline. There was only one person he could think of to call for backup though. So he slowly raised a shaky servo up to his helm and pressed on his comm unit, though, in spite of the fact he was pressing as hard as he could, the press was fairly light and weak, given he hardly had any strength left, and he was using it to keep himself conscious. He knew blacking out with injuries so severe was practically asking for death to reap your spark. He gave a weak cough before sputtering hopelessly.

“Come on… pick.. Up…” 

“Red? Whats up? Kinda busy…” the receiver of Knockouts call for help muttered between grunts, implying he was in a fight.

“B-Breakdown… th..ank Primus…” the medic sputtered. “Woah… you alright? You don’t sound so good…” the blue and silver mech asked through the comms as Knockout broke into a coughing fit. With the coughing the red medic was also spitting up energon. Not a good sign.

“Get a lock on my location, come and get me, and i’ll give you a blow by blow.” Knockout strained in an attempt to sound in better condition than he was, breaking into a weak laugh turned cough.

“It's funny.. Cause I was..Blown up… get it..?” Knockout explained tiredly.

“Hang on, i'm on my way now. I really don't think you should be making jokes like that though… I'm not too far away, just hang tight. Are you able to walk?” Breakdown questioned.

“I can hardly..keep my optics open… and you’re asking.. if I can walk, sweetspark?” “If it's all the same…. I think.. I'm gonna pass out until you get here.” Knockout added tiredly.

“How much energon have you lost, Knockout?” Breakdown asked, noting how Knockouts breathing was fast and shallow.

“Uhm.. i-i.. I dunno..equivalent to one and a half.. Two leatres, maybe in minicon terms..?” Knockout's mind was beginning to fuzz again and keeping focus was becoming more difficult.

“You’re lethargic. You’ve lost too much energon, so no you cannot pass out. That is not allowed. You need to stay awake.

“Then you’d better get here quick cause i'm not sure how much longer i can keep my optics open with just staring at the sky....”

“I'm almost there, just hang tight, red.” Knockout smiled and let his hand fall back down beside him. He was exhausted. After a few minutes, His optics fluttered closed and he couldn't find the strength to open them back up. He did, however, catch the sound of what seemed like a vehicle closing in on his location. And, for his sake, he prayed that it was Breakdown. He couldn’t afford for it to be anyone else. Knockout could feel his consciousness drifting away as the sounds of an engine grew closer, and thus, louder. And he thanked the stars that he recognized the sound of that specific engine.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I’ll try to get chapter two posted as soon as possible when it’s written!!


End file.
